


I'll Love You Til the Sun Dies

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Based off October Spoilers, Discussions of Robert's Sexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron discovers that Robert and Rebecca kissed, in a fit of rage he breaks up with Robert, but for once Robert isn't letting Aaron walk away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I wouldn't write any fics about the October storyline, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so excited for them to address Robert's sexuality instead of leaving us all wondering and worrying about it. Here's to them making him bisexual cause I'd be so disappointed in Emmerdale if they just made him gay like none of his past relationships meant anything.

Aaron's shaking with rage, his shirt and jacket soaked through with water from the barrel where he was holding Lachlan's head under. Robert was staring at him like he'd never seen Aaron before, and Lachlan was standing in front of him, dripping wet and looking scared. 

“If you ever try and make those accusations against Robert I will do worse than try and drown you. Get out of here before I call the cops for trespassing!” Lachlan didn't waste any time on running away from the scrapyard, looking over his shoulder once at the duo staring after his retreating figure. 

“Aaron,” Robert whispered, his tone struggling to stay calm. “You could've killed him.” 

“Wanted to,” Aaron growled. Bringing up Gordon and threatening to tell the police that Robert had sexually abused Lachlan had made Aaron see red. It was disgusting, and in a flash of anger he had considered not lifting the youth's head from the water barrel and letting him drown to death. But he didn't. Couldn't. Aaron didn't have that in him. 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked, taking a step towards Aaron, seeing how clearly shaken his boyfriend is. Aaron stepped away from, eyes like a knife cutting into him as he gave Robert one of the coldest looks he's ever seen on his face before. 

“Is what he said true?” Robert's mouth dropped in horror, disgusted that Aaron would even consider him doing something so vile.

“I never touched him,” Robert shouted. 

“Not that!” Aaron screamed, his anger mounting. “I know you wouldn't ever do that. I meant the other thing. Did you come onto Rebecca?” 

“What? No!” Robert choked on the second word and Aaron shook his head and scoffed. “I swear, Aaron. She came onto me!” 

“So you didn't kiss her?” Aaron demanded. Robert was silent and his eyes shifted. That was confirmation enough for Aaron. He suddenly had the strong urge to smack his lover right across his face, and he did so. He struck out, faster than Robert could stop it, and the palm of his hand connected forcefully with Robert's cheek. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud enough to hurt Aaron's ears. 

His hand stung, it felt good. Robert cupped his cheek, mouth hanging ajar in surprise, and his eyes welled with tears from the stinging pain and the shock. It really fucking hurt in more way than one. 

“Everyone said you'd never change. Warned me that once you got bored you'd up and leave me. I didn't believe them because I'm thick. I actually thought you had changed for me! Same old Robert Sugden just a different act. I'm so stupid for falling for it!” The inevitable tears fell, cascading down Aaron's face and they fueled his anger. How many tears had he cried because of Robert? He silently promised himself that after this was over he wouldn't shed another tear for the likes of Robert Jacob Sugden. “You've been lying to me since the moment we met and you're still lying to me. To yourself. I'm done waiting around for you to figure out who you are and what you want. I can't do it anymore. This - whatever the hell it is, because I sure as hell don't know anymore - is over!” 

Aaron didn't wait around for the pleading and begging that was sure to come. He didn't want to listen to it. He'd been listening to it for too long. He walked away to his car. He opened the door, but seconds later it slammed shut by Robert. He grabbed Aaron by the arms and spun him around and lightly shoves him against the car, holding him in place. Aaron struggled, surprised by the strength Robert was using to hold him there. “Let me go!” He screamed. 

“No! I'm done with you walking away and having the final word! You will listen to me, Aaron!” He let go of Aaron's arms and cupped his face, forcing Aaron to look him in the eye. “I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone, but guess what? I'm not gay. Not every man who has sex with other men is gay. I'm still attracted to women, they turn me on just as much as a man does. I've been trying to tell you that for a long time now but you don't listen. You expect me to lie to myself so that you can feel safer about our relationship.” 

“No I don't,” Aaron shouted. 

“Yes you do! Face it Aaron, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you for a woman or another man for that matter. You're all I want. I love you.” 

“You still kissed her!” 

“Only because I was scared.” Robert cried desperately, trying to find a way to explain so Aaron can understand.”I've never done this, Aaron. Monogamy. I've always cheated. This, what we have, it's scary, and for one moment of doubt I wondered if I could really do this. So I went to Rebecca to find out, to prove to myself that yes, I can do this. I let her kiss me, and you know what? There was nothing. I felt nothing. And you know why that is? Because I love you Aaron Dingle. I love you so much that sometimes I think I might die from it. I have never not cheated in a relationship. I've never found someone that didn't make me not want to cheat. That is until you. Congratulations, you have tamed the great, cheating Robert Sugden.” 

“Is any of that supposed to make me feel better?” Aaron spat at him, his upper lip curling in distaste. “You still kissed someone else.” 

“I needed to know! It's not easy with your family calling me a cheat, waiting for me to screw up. You might turn a blind eye to it, but I can't. My own family thinks I'm going to screw this up! I had doubts. Excuse me for being human. This is new to me. Not just being in love with a man, but an honest to God real, trusting, fully committed relationship. A part of me had to prove to myself that I have changed and…” 

“And what?” Aaron pushed, the tears finished and the leftover ones drying on his cheeks. Robert's hands still firmly held Aaron's head.

“And that I want to stick around with you until I'm eighty. That I'm ready to commit everything I am and have to you. I am ready for that Aaron. I love you so much.” 

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Aaron said the words as if begging Robert to give him an answer. To make the pain in his chest go away. He loves Robert so much, but he knows he can't keep fighting the inevitable. He wants to get out of this with at least a smidgen of self respect left. 

“I swear to you that I will prove that you can trust me every single day. I will love you unconditionally every single day. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Please let me prove that to you, Aaron? Please?” The engagement ring weighed down the pocket of Robert's trousers, but he didn't feel like now was the right time. He had it all planned for today, and no matter what he would propose today but not right now. He needed to make this right first and he knew he couldn't do that with a proposal. 

Aaron stares into his pleading eyes and can see no trace of manipulation. He's laid bare for Aaron to see his emotions and feelings. It's overwhelming and Aaron has to cast his eyes downward. He so badly wants to believe. God does he love Robert more than anything in this world. Has for so long that he's forgotten when he even started loving him. Robert's moulded his life to fit Aaron's, moved in, put up with his family, taken on his little sister when he could have walked away to find something easier. He's given everything to Aaron and then some. Doubts, Aaron understands that. He's had them, having them now. Their relationship is an emotional rollercoaster with so many ups and downs, and that's what makes it exciting. It's messy and complicated and so good and sometimes down right dirty and Aaron can't imagine being able to find another relationship like it. What he has to ask himself: Is he ready to give all that up? 

No. 

“Please don't break my heart?” Aaron whispers, the tears coming again. He sways into Robert like he needs to put all of his weight on him. Not just physically but emotionally as well. “I don't think I'd survive it.” 

“Aaron I couldn't dream of breaking your heart. It'd be like breaking my own, because… because your heart is mine.” Aaron curled his fingers into Robert's blue jacket underneath the lapels. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered back and looked up at him. Aaron gasped at the radiating smile that broke out on Robert's face. It was blinding like the sun but Aaron couldn't look away. 

“That's the first time you've said that since…” Robert's voice was watery, like he's holding back tidal waves of emotions. 

“I know,” Aaron whispered. Robert stared at him, searching his face as if looking for something. He gave a small nod as if reassured by what he saw and then he pulled Aaron by his head, crashing their mouths together in a surprisingly tender kiss. 

Aaron tightened his fists in Robert's jacket, kissing him back with all the love he feels for Robert. Silently praying that Robert will live up to his promise and not break Aaron's heart. When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Robert caressed Aaron's cheeks with his thumbs and bumped their noses together. 

He's more sure now than he was yesterday. He's going to propose to Aaron today, and no matter what, if he has to fight Hell itself for it to happen, he will marry Aaron Dingle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please? I'm so excited for tomorrow and I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on what's going to happen. Hit me up on tumblr: geena-rae
> 
> Title: Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra


End file.
